


Full-Time Hero

by best_of_pjo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, F/M, Fluff, Hawkmoth, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug is Stressed, Love, Oneshot, Romance, Someone Give These Kids a Hug, Stress, Teenagers, breakdown - Freeform, chat noir is a huge help, i might be projecting, someone give her a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/best_of_pjo/pseuds/best_of_pjo
Summary: “I need you to protect my Miraculous.”He stood a little straighter, startled into a protective stance. “What? From who?”She sighed. “Me.”ORLadybug needs to have a meltdown, so she gives her earrings to Chat Noir to keep Paris safe.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 158





	Full-Time Hero

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i like this. also I'm searching for some miraculous fanfiction so if yall have suggestions please comment them below!! 
> 
> also, leave a kudos if you want to see more stuff like this!!

“You’re not supposed to swap your Miraculous unless it’s absolutely necessary,” Tikki said, her voice stained with desperation. 

Marinette couldn’t look at her kwami. She was shaking and trembling, and she could no longer blame it on the coffee she’d had earlier. 

Her schoolwork had become overwhelming, Luka was pressuring her to make a decision between loving him and indulging in her feelings for Adrien, and all the meanwhile Adrien was still clueless about her feelings for him. 

Not to mention the fact that Marinette was constantly running on three hours of sleep due to recent nighttime akumas. 

She wasn’t completely sure what her akumization would be based on since there were about a million things that were tearing her to pieces at the moment. All she knew was that she was on the brink of the most epic breakdown of all time, and no one would be left to save Paris as long as she was in possession of her Miraculous. 

“I’ve been bottling up my emotions for two years now,” Marinette said. “I’m not going to last much longer.” She packed a black body-suit and a mask in her backpack and smiled reassuringly at Tikki. “Don’t worry. You’ll be in good hands. Spots on.” 

;;;

As she had expected, Chat Noir was on patrol duty for the night, and he was staked out on his favorite rooftop. It was the rooftop of a building directly a street away from the Eiffel Tower, and he loved it because he had the best view of the city. 

She landed on the spot next to him, and he didn’t even startle. 

“Wasn’t expecting you, M’Lady,” he said, sending her a small smile. “Is there some new villain trying to hurt us?” 

She almost laughed. “Not tonight, kitty. I, uh, actually have a big favor to ask.” 

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, and she could see the confusion etched on his face through his mask. “Sure.” 

At that, she really laughed. “Sure? You don’t even know what I need.” 

“You know I’d do anything for you, bugaboo.” 

Marinette’s heart did a flip in her chest. She really appreciated it when Chat Noir said things like that (even if she claimed she disliked his cheesy attempts at flirting). He was always kind and exactly the support she needed. 

“It’s a big ask,” she warned. “I need you to protect my Miraculous.” 

He stood a little straighter, startled into a protective stance. “What? From who?” 

She sighed. “Me.” 

Chat Noir blinked slowly. “You?” 

Marinette nodded. “I just...I’ve been having a rough couple of months. Years, actually. I always bottle up my emotions because I’m scared of being akumatized…” 

“And if Hawkmoth manages to akumatize you,” Chat Noir continued, “Paris will be doomed.” 

She bit her lip. “I just need a few hours to break down. I promise I’ll be back for it later.” 

When he didn’t respond for a few seconds, she thought he’d reject her offer. It was probably too much responsibility to carry the Ladybug Miraculous  _ and  _ Black Cat Miraculous. What was she thinking? This could have terrible consequences. 

“I’ll turn around,” he said. “I’m assuming you brought extra clothes and a mask since you’re always prepared. Let me know when you’re ready.” He turned his back to her. Marinette let out a breath of relief. Why had she ever doubted him? Chat Noir never disappointed her. It wasn’t his nature. 

She de-transformed and slipped on the body-suit to cover up her regular civilian clothes. She then added her Ladybug mask which she had purchased off of some website. Tikki eyed her with worry before floating off to Chat Noir. 

“Don’t worry,” he said to the kwami. “I would never betray her trust.” 

Marinette turned around and tapped her partner on the shoulder, allowing him to see her. He grinned. 

“Where’d you get that mask?” 

“Probably the same website you got your Ladybug onesie from.” 

“How do you know about that?” 

“Chat Noir, are you serious?” 

His eyes widened. “What? No!” She rolled her eyes, taking off her earrings and placing them in his hands carefully. She peeked at his ring and even allowed herself to graze it with her right index finger. 

Both of the most important sources of power were lying in his hands. He could turn against her and use them to his own benefit. He could destroy the world and leave her standing there, hopelessly. He could easily betray her and succeed. 

But instead, he smiled at her. “I won’t let you down. I have a plan.” 

She raised an eyebrow as he ran behind a pillar, yelling at her to not look as he de-transformed. Marinette obeyed her partner for once as he went through a series of transformations before finally ending up as Misterbug. 

“Ta-da!” he said, coming out from behind the pillar to showcase his new suit. “I’ll be able to capture any akumas that come your way during your breakdown! You won’t have to worry about creating any damage.” 

She stood still for a moment before throwing herself at Chat Noir, who caught her with ease. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. He began rubbing circles on her back, and for some reason, she couldn’t contain her tears anymore. She sobbed into his shoulder as he held her tighter and tighter. Occasionally, he would fling out his yo-yo and capture a wandering akuma before it got within five feet of Marinette. 

“I’m just so tired,” she finally said. He placed a hand in her hair and massaged her scalp, which she found oddly soothing. 

“I know, love.” 

“Why can’t I just be a normal teenager?” 

“Because you’re extraordinary. And the best people usually have the worst luck.” 

Marinette pulled back just enough to look at his face. “If that’s true, then you must have the worst luck of all.” 

He chuckled at that as if he couldn’t comprehend the fact that he was receiving a genuine compliment. 

“I’m serious, kitty.” 

He didn’t reply to that. “Come on,” he said instead. “You’re tired. Let’s go sit down.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm open to requests! 
> 
> insta: multimiraculous  
> tumblr: multimiraculous


End file.
